


Guide My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Trans Woman Scott McCall, Trans Woman!Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes to college and her college guide is Kira, and everything goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

It’s Scott’s first day of college and she. Is. Nervous.

Initially, it’d been great. She was going to the same college as her best friend, it was close to home, and she had a full-ride scholarship. But then she thought about new people, and having to correct any misgendering that might happen and she’d built up a nice tower of anxiety.

Then she met Kira.

That’s going to be a line she feels she’ll be saying a lot in reference to this new chapter of her life.

She first saw Kira struggling to carry a tower of books towards the administration desk and rushed to help her. They both managed to carry the textbooks to their rightful place and after she set them down, Kira straightened back up, sighed, and turned to smile at Scott. She put her hand out for a handshake and asked, “So, thank you for saving me from that mess. I’m Kira, and you are?”

Scott stared for a brief moment, taking in this girl. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a black t-shirt with comic book print leggings and a pair of combat boots. It was a cute outfit and would’ve made Scott envious of it if she weren’t preoccupied with appreciating the body it covered.

Then Scott shook herself out of her thoughts and said, “You can just call me Scott. My name’s Scott McCall.”

Kira’s eyes lit up in recognition at her name and she said, “Oh my gosh! I’m your guide! For BHC, that is. Not like a guidance counselor but like show you, y’know, the ways and stuff. But yeah, hello, I’m your guide, Kira Yukimura. Sorry.”

Scott was a little taken aback by all the rambling but she thought it was pretty cute actually, so it was fine by her.

“Well, nice to meet you, Kira. What will you, uh, be guiding me with?” She asked. At the question Kira lit up as she went through a list of all the college details she was going to teach Scott by the end of the day and how for a week she is the go to gal for information and every question you could think of, “Relating to college stuff, I mean. Nothing like ‘how do I play the guitar’ because that’s irrelevant to college and also I don’t know.”

Scott laughed a little at that and Kira flashes her a smile before continuing, “So yeah, let me give you the grand tour of Beacon Hills College and then you can come to me when you have questions. Um, any questions?” Scott shook her head with a grin.

They went about the tour, going from the classrooms, to library, and even the on-campus coffee shop, which “serves THE best tea ever. Don’t let the sign that says ‘coffee shop’ fool you, this place specializes in tea.”

Finally they reached the co-ed dorms, and Scott’s room which held a grinning Stiles. The two shared a hug before Scott looked back to Kira who was standing in the door way looking a little on the side of awkward. But in a cute way, in Scott’s opinion.

“Well, this ends the tour. It was nice meeting you and here’s my phone number in case you have any questions.” She handed her a slip of paper with the 7 digits and waved goodbye before walking away, down the hallway.

Scott watched her go, sighing happily before turning to Stiles, who had his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

“So, got a pretty chick’s number on the first day, huh?”

Scott laughed and said, “Nah, she’s my guide, man. But I wish. I kinda like her, to be honest.”

Stiles sat down on his bed and shrugged before saying, “She’s pretty. Seemed a little awkward.”

Scott sighed happily again, remembering, “Yeah, she did.”

Stiles did an exaggerated gagging sound, “Ugh, dude, you’ve known her for like hours, don’t get all lovey dovey on me already.”

Scott threw her pillow, narrowly missing Stiles’ head and both of them laughed then talked for hours more.

Scott thought about Kira more and how she’d made her feel as they interacted more, and the girl went to bed that night dreaming of what could be.


	2. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has some questions, and Kira has some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

The next day brought us to Scott staring at the phone on her desk, Kira’s number already programmed into it, the contact name shining bright on the screen and her index finger hovering over the call button.

“Just hit call already!” Stiles exclaimed, causing Scott to jump and for her to accidentally hit call.  The dial tone rang as she scrambled to hold it to her ear before she got a good grip and waited nervously for Kira to pick up.

“Hello?”

Scott was silent for a second before realizing that this type of thing warranted a response and said, “Hey, yeah, yes. This is Scott, from yesterday?”

“Oh, yeah! I remember you. Obviously. But yeah, what’s up? Got some questions?”

Questions, shit, she was supposed to have those. What’s something she could ask about?

“Um, I was just wondering…you know, about the teachers? And my schedule. And, maybe, what the best tea is at the coffee place is?” She mostly asked the last one with some hopes in mind, but wasn’t super confident.

“Oh that’s a good amount of questions. Um, okay. How about this, how about we just meet up at the coffee place and I can answer the questions and you can test some teas? Sound like a plan?”

Scott nodded before letting herself know that phone conversations don’t include body language and said, “Yeah totally, it’s a da-Uh plan. It sounds like a good plan.”

“Awesome, so can we meet up at 3? I get out of class at 2:30 so it should work out.”

Scott agreed, they said goodbye and hung up.

Stiles was sitting, looking expectantly at Scott for some details. Scott just smiled at him and said, “It’s kind  of a date. Not really but it’s something. I almost called it a date on the phone but I don’t know how she feels. I mean she could have answered my questions on the phone but she wants to meet up that’s gotta be a sign right?”

Stiles looked a little taken back before grinning, “You got it bad my friend.”

Scott nodded and laughed, “A little bit.”

* * *

 

It was 2:55 when Scott walked into the coffee shop, wearing a pair of flats with black tights and a red flowing skirt that went to her knees along with a white top with red floral print. She felt pretty cute with her get up and a little make-up.

She looked around for a table but saw that Kira was already sitting at a two person table in a window seat, which was impressive for the business of the place.

She walked over and sat down across from Kira, her sudden appearance startling the girl from the book she had been reading. Kira settled down after a second and smiled over at Scott, eyes flicking down to look at the florals and nodded a bit, “I like your shirt. I love floral.”

Scott smiled happily, “Thanks! Me too.”

There was a slight but comfortable silence as they looked at each other, just smiling, before Kira gathered herself and continued, “Well! Questions! First, I completely recommend the earl gray tea they sell here, it’s to die for. Now, what else was it, schedules and stuff?”

Scott nodded and Kira delved into an explanation of schedules, block schedules, the schedule format BHC used, a lot of information. Scott tried to keep up because while Stiles probably could explain this to her and she didn’t need to bother Kira, she might as well find out while trying to get to know Kira more.

Finally, she finished her explanations of teachers and schedules and everything with an “Okay, any questions?”

Scott shook her head, a little struck with loving how Kira talked and explained everything she talked about. Just watching her mouth move was interesting enough to keep Scott engaged.

“Cool, well, let me finish this tea and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Scott looked at her quizzically, “You don’t bother me.”

Kira blinked at her for a second before giving a genuine smile, “Cool. Well, maybe do you wanna walk back to our dorms together? My unit is just behind yours.”

Scott nodded, and flashed her a smile before gathering her own things to walk back.

Their walk back was nice, they talked about anything and everything: Scott’s classes that she was looking forward to, Kira’s Mythology courses that took up most of the conversation because she was just excited to tell anyone about the amazing stories and legends involved in the classes.

Scott watched and listened with fascination, how Kira had been cute and awkward when they first met, but with Mythology she was excited and proud as she talked about it, no stutter or stumble in her wording.

Finally, they reached the door of Scott’s room, a silence fell.

“Well, uh, it was super cool talking, and thanks for-“ Scott’s words were muffled into a ‘hmph’ as Kira closed the distance between them and kissed her. Scott was frozen as their lips touched, then Kira pulled back abruptly at the lack of response and rushed into apologizing.

“I’m sorry, I just…I thought that, I mean you looked so pretty when we met up, and it really felt like a date and I don’t know, I-“ Now Scott was the one to interrupt her with a kiss. Their lips moved together and Kira sighed into it and after a few seconds of it, rested her hands on Scott’s waist.

Finally, Scott pulled away, and smiled at her, “You don’t bother me.” She said, “I like hanging out with you and wanna do it more.” Scott put an exaggerated thoughtful expression on her face before continuing “Actually, I think I’d like to date you.”

Kira grinned and replied, “That’s cool, because I’d love to date you, too.” Her answer caused Scott’s smile to widen and she dipped down to gather Kira into another brush of their lips before pulling back again.

“So, girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos if you did, and leave positive/constructive feedback if you have it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos if you did! Positive and/or constructive comments are always welcome!


End file.
